1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of class D power amplifiers.
2. Prior Art
Microcontrollers have been commonly used for pulse width modulation of low frequency and low dynamic range signals such as are used in motor control. However, the use of Microcontrollers for pulse width modulation of high frequency audio amplifiers has been limited by the basic instruction cycle time of the Microcontroller. In order to establish a digitally generated audio pulse width modulation signal with high frequency capability and high dynamic range, it is necessary for the digital pulse width modulation time steps to be much shorter than common Microcontroller cycle time.